a LOVEly revenge
by Redtrubble
Summary: ONE OF MY FREINDS THOUGHT HE WOULD BREAK UP WIT MY FREINDON V DAY BY A CUEL LOVE POEM THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF IN HARRY POTTER REAL SUMMERY IS INSIDE


a LOVEly revenge

summary= pretend singing valentines dwarves didn't happen untill year 6 Harry+ draco have been together since prisoner of azcaban draco board of Harry what will he do

Harry pov

"i hate him" i seethed "who?"Hermione asked "oh,come on. i may be dense but even i know that harry's on about Lockhart" Ron explained to Hermione. wait im i the only one who thinks thats...wrong. oh never mind. "why whats he done this time? i haven't noticed anything bad about him, i swear i don't see why you hate him. he's a really really nice guy" Hermione told us with a wistful expression and a dreamy look in her eyes "well i hate him for many reasons mione but the most resent is because i have been followed by no less than 100 DWARVES ALL TRY TO SING ME A VALINTIMES!" I explained to hermione, quite rationally to. "hay, theirs no need to yell, chill out dudes." Ron said in hippy voice suddenly wearing a pair of green baggy pants and a hawian shirt. "err. mate whats up with your voice and clothes" i asked warily "oh its nothing man. i just accidentally ate a pycadelicly coloured sweat of the twins" Ron said still in he hippy voice, suddenly... poof happened their Ron stood again in his Hogwarts robes. " I'M GONA KILL THEM!" yelled Ron and he them ran out of the common room after the twins. "o..kay that was wired. err mione what are you doing?" i asked mione because i saw her playing with a toy mouse. "actually forget i said anything."i said "i think the castles going insane" i mumbled to myself "oh crap im ment to meet drake in 5"

drakes pov

"dammit blaze he's so boring now. he wont let us take the next step saying it 'has to be perfect' or 'im not ready' we did everything in our first few weeks together but then he became all prudish. i cant take it no more, i need to get some action. I've tried EVERYTHING." "I'm sorry drake i don't know how i can help well unless you're willing to cheat on him?" blaze asked contemplatively. "no i don't cheat. if im in relationship i am faithful. something you obviously don't understand, how many is it now? i know pansy doesn't know about your other side partners how now that i don't understand? even the griffs know about your affairs."i said scathingly "hey it was only an idea. so what are you going to do?" blaze questioned. i smirked i have the best idea ever. "I'm going to break up with him. OIY come here dwaRve i have a message for you to deliver in exactly 30 minutes to the opening if the great hall it's..."

harry pov

i cant wait to see drake i need to tell him i'm ready to take our relationship to the next no there's one if those blasted dwaves. he's heading my way. should i run and hide. no i can't do that im a griff. "are you harry potter" the dwave asked "yes" i replied hessently "good. here is a valintimes from draco malfoy to harry potter:  
roses are red

violets are blue

i know im good looking

but what happed to you

oh. we're through.

love drake."

ooh the nerve of him. well if he wants to play this game. so be it. "would you mind giving a reply" i asked the dwarve with a smirk. he just smirked back. well I think it was a he.

drakes pov

im sat with blaze just relaxing and contemplating who was going to be my fuck buddy untill i got a new partner when in comes the dwarve that gave Harry his little break up message. "i have valentines from harry potter to draco Malfoy." the pest said. well this will be interesting. "im draco Malfoy" the little critter just smirked and walked over to him. by now the common room was quite full. "very well first i must give yo this letter harry potter asks you not to open it untill i have finished giving you your valentines" the dwarve said "okay" and without further ado the dwarve opened his mouth and said "roses are red

violets are blue

you may be good-looking but that all you got going for you.

oh. and a vibrators better than you

now we're through.

love Harry."

i was beyond pissed. i ripped open the letter and it said

dear Malfoy

it's a sham you broke up with me. i was intending on telling you i was ready to take the next step but know i don't have to worry about that because you are no longer my boyfriend and never will be again. hoped you liked the poem.

love Harry

p.s that poem was nothing I've not truly brought out my slitherin side. and i aint done with you yet

p.s.s i was ment to be sorted into slitherin but i tricked the hat into putting me into griffindor

p.s.s.s watch you back frm now on.


End file.
